In recent years, various accelerator pedal reaction force control devices that can variably control the reaction force of an accelerator pedal have been developed, and an invention has been proposed in which operation points for engagement and disengagement of a lock-up clutch and/or kickdown in an automatic transmission vehicle are identified, and, a depression reaction force varying means is controlled to vary the depression reaction force of the accelerator pedal in accordance with the operation points (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). In the invention disclosed in Patent Document 2, it is determined whether the operation points enter a fuel increase region (fuel efficiency deterioration region) defined from the relationship between an accelerator pedal stroke and an engine rotation speed, and varying of the depression reaction force of the accelerator pedal performed by the depression reaction force varying means is controlled in accordance with an operation point that has entered the region.